


got me trippin over myself

by ppure_insanityy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppure_insanityy/pseuds/ppure_insanityy
Summary: Tumblr Oneshot Prompt: Veronica catches Betty doing little embarrassing things: tripping, dropping things, etc and asks her what's up. Betty reveals that she gets really nervous around her.





	

The first time she swears she could die of embarrassment. After having completely missed the chair she was about to sit in, Betty was currently on the ground with a bruised butt and a tomato red face. Usually she would’ve gotten right back up like it was nothing, but no, she had to miss her seat and land straight on her butt in front of Veronica. Tripping, running into things, dropping things, and so much more, have become a regular occurrence ever since she realized she had an undeniable crush on the raven haired girl currently staring down at her with concern in her eyes. **  
**

“Oh my god, Betty, are you ok?” Veronica asked, standing up to help Betty.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered as she took the dark-haired girl’s hand, “Thanks.”

“I never would’ve took you as a clumsy one, blondie,” Veronica grinned as she made sure Betty actually sat in her seat this time. This only caused the blonde’s blush to deepen even more because she actually needed help sitting down in chair.

Betty forced out a laughed, “Yeah, me neither.”

Except, she usually wasn’t this clumsy. But she knew the reason behind all of her mishaps, and it was the beautiful girl with the mysterious dark eyes and delicate features currently sitting right next to her. The girl wasn’t purposely injuring her. She was just distracting her to the point that she disregarded anything and everything around her; making her run into things, drop things, and trip.

-

The next time it happened was in gym class. They were playing basketball and shooting free throws. Most of the people were too lazy to exercise and just took their time to leisurely fetch the ball for everyone else whenever it went astray. With everyone taking it easy, there was no way Betty could make a fool of herself again, right? Wrong.

She was too busy watching Veronica to be paying attention to anything else. Unfortunately, they hadn’t been put into the same group, but the courts they were assigned to were right next to each other, giving Betty a chance to admire her from afar. She didn’t pay any mind to anything that was happening in her group because she much rather watch Veronica run around in the ugly gym uniform that she seemed to make look good somehow.

Veronica was smiling and laughing with someone in her group as Betty looked on with an adoring expression on her face. But she was interrupted when she heard someone yell, “Heads up!”

It just so happened that Betty turned her face at the exact moment the ball was about to collide with her and got a face full of the orange ball, which sent her sprawling on the ground. The blonde groaned as her hands went to her head and face.

“Jesus! Betty!” Veronica came running over and kneeled besides her, “Are you ok?”

Betty shook her head as she went to sit up, “My face hurts.”

“Of course it does, silly. Let’s go to the nurse.” The small brunette helped her up and the two made their way out of the gym and towards the nurse’s office where they explained to the nurse what happened and they sat side by side holding packs of ice to Betty’s head and face.

-

It happened again, to much of Betty’s dismay, in English class. The teacher was droning on and one about the themes of Romeo and Juliet and it was obvious everyone in the class was falling asleep. All throughout class, Betty kept glancing at the beautiful brunette seated next to her. She tried to be subtle about it because it would be creepy to out stare and because she knew she would get distracted and hurt herself again. But that didn’t last long once Veronica started chewing on the eraser of her pencil and Betty caught herself staring at her lips.

“Hey Betty.” Veronica startled her out of her trance, causing her to knock her books off the table and land with a loud thud.

“Miss Cooper, is everything alright back there?” the teacher asked, stopping the lecture.

“Yeah, my books were too close to the edge of the table,” Betty muttered with a blush going all the way up to the tips of her ears and off to the side she could hear Veronica chuckle softly.

“Well alright be careful.” The teacher turned back to the board and continued the lecture, leaving Betty to sink into her chair while Veronica laughed at her quietly. She should really stop trying to do anything while the brunette was around or else she’ll just embarrass herself more and more.

-

The next time it happened, it wasn’t so bad. They were partnered for a project in English and agreed to meet at Betty’s house after school to get a head start. After heading home first because Veronica had to stay to talk a teacher about an assignment in another class, Betty turned up her music and began dancing around her room as she cleaned up some of the things that were messily scattered around her carpet. The beat of the song began to pick up and she started to get into it, singing into her hairbrush as she danced.

“Nice moves. Care to teach me?” A voice interrupted from the direction of her bedroom door.

The blonde immediately froze and turned towards the door, her eyes landing on the familiar brunette. Her cheeks flamed and she felt the heat shoot up to the tips of her ears as she heard Veronica giggle at her embarrassment.

“I’m dumb,” the blonde mumbled, her eyes trained on her carpet.

“Don’t worry, I thought it was adorable.” She winked with wide grin and Betty shyly returned it.

“Alright, so-” Her statement was cut short when she tripped over her backpack and stumbled forward. Instinctively, Veronica reached out and caught her before she could faceplant into the floor.

“Woah, careful,” she said as she helped Betty right herself, but keeping their close proximity, “you’ve been super clumsy all week. What’s up?”

Her question caused the blonde to blush again before she answered, “I-It’s just you k-kinda make me nervous and I can’t help it.”

“Why do I make you nervous?” There was a certain glint in her eyes that made Betty think that Veronica knew the reason, but was just waiting for her to say it.

Betty didn’t. She just stared into the deep brown eyes inches away from her own. A silent message seemed to pass through them both and they leaned in at the same time.

All of those embarrassing accidents suddenly became worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> send me any prompts you wanna see and ill get them done asap :)
> 
> my tumblr: kimstaeyon


End file.
